


Wishful Thinking

by kuripon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripon/pseuds/kuripon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan desires to preserve that moment of peace in an endless loop in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

It was one of those rare times when Jehan felt at peace.

His eyes are fixed at the plump book on his hands, scanning across lines of delicious, yet sophisticated poetry. In the middle of the day, he would laze around, often seated in the middle of greenery and flowers, doing either one of three things: he would meditate, or read, or write poetry. He didn't mind the gentle breeze blowing through his now-short but unkempt hair, messing it up a bit more. He didn't mind the heat nor the blinding rays of the sun in the sky. He didn't mind the sound of rustling leaves, nor the noise of the bustling city from afar. Most of all, he didn't mind the weight of the sleeping figure, leaning on his back. Jehan let out a soft chuckle whenever a snore would escape Courfeyrac's lips.. or nostrils.. or any other noise that came out from the other man while he's sleeping, for that matter.

Jehan wished that this moment would be preserved in an endless loop in time.  
But he knew that this wasn't possible.

He could hear the sound of grass being crushed underfoot, with each step louder than the last.

"Yo, Courf. Lazing out with Jehan again?"

Courfeyrac stirred from his sleep, and looked up to see Grantaire smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Well, it's way past lunchtime, and I figured that a nap outdoors would be nice. Jehan's back makes a nice pillow!" Courfeyrac let out a yawn and stretched his limbs. "Mmmhm. That was a nice nap." He stood up and dusted off his pants with his hands. "Finished with your classes, 'Taire?"

"Yeah, thankfully." Grantaire scratched the back of his head. "That asshole of a teacher demanded three more pieces to be submitted within the week. Fucking term requirements."

"Now now, let's not fume up so easily." Courfeyrac gave Grantaire a kiss on the forehead, which helped the latter calm down.

All the while, Jehan never budged from his seat, with the book still in his hands, but this time his gaze is turned to his two friends standing behind him, and smiled.

"Ugh... fine." Grantaire blushed, and turned his head away a bit in embarrassment. "Say, Jehan... I hope you don't mind me kidnapping Courf for a while..."

"Make it the whole day!" Courfeyrac interjected, laughing at the same time, with an arm around Grantaire's shoulder.

Jehan chuckled. "Take as much time as you need, boys. Have fun, and spend your money wisely!"

"Yes, mother." Grantaire said with a mocking tone, leaning towards Jehan and ruffled his hair with his hand. "Take care, _mon fleur_..."

"Don't stay out in the sun too long. You might end up with a nasty tan.", Courfeyrac winked.

The next thing Jehan knew, Courfeyrac and Grantaire were mere dots in his eyes, still walking in the opposite direction, arm-in-arm, getting further, until they disappeared from sight.

He slowly turned his gaze back to the book.

Then, for some reason, he couldn't understand what he was reading. More accurately, he couldn't see what he was reading. The words were nothing but a blur to him.

If only there's a plumber for the eyes, Jehan would have availed of his services a long, long time ago.

Once again, he resorted to wishful thinking - that he could go back and relive that peaceful moment in an endless loop in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Another hurt!fic... (Q^Q)  
> I can't think of a decent title for this. I'm sorry.  
> Comments, criticisms and suggestions for improvement are most welcome. (U v U)✿


End file.
